


promise

by someotherchick



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someotherchick/pseuds/someotherchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he cleans her up, tells her everything will be okay. (nothing will ever be the same)</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> wordcount: 338  
> summary: takes place near the end of 2x02 between Caroline and Stefan.

He wipes away the blood gently—almost tender in how he brushes back her hair with his hands.  She’s trembling all over, shaking from fear and disgust and—

(  _it felt so good_ , a voice in her head whispers and she wants to cry because it was  _sogoodsogoodsogood_  and she hates herself but it doesn’t change that she )

“She hates me.  Bonnie hates me.”  

The blood is drying on her skin and she can taste in her mouth the copper taste and viscous texture and she remembers how it felt when she sunk her teeth into that stranger’s neck and how his blood gushed into her mouth, warm and sweet and—

“No, no, no, she’s just in shock; it’ll be alright.”  

She wants to believe him, but she can’t— she can’t even look at herself in the mirror.  That face in the mirror is—  

( she’s seen that face before, when she was small and weak and painfully human; it was the face that haunted the nightmares she always forgot, the dark veins right before he bit her and she can still remember how he’d hold her down and tell her not to panic right before he )

His voice is soothing in her ears as he whispers  ~~sweet nothings~~  reassurances of a  _later_ where she doesn’t have to—  But her heart is racing—it’s not, she doesn’t have one, but—it feels like it did.  Before.  That painful constricting in her heart, the shallow breaths that little by little become nothing but painful gasps and then her throat closes up and—  

“Look at me, Caroline.  Look at me.”  

( she remembers how desperate she was, those months ago when all she wanted was for him to—but then his brother, and—then there’s Matt, but how can she be with him when she’s a  **murderer** , a  **monster** ; how could she )

“I promise you.  I won’t let anything happen to you.”  

And he’s rubbing his thumb along her cheek, fingers going gently through her head right before he pulls her close—

( all she wants is to believe )


End file.
